


Lovers

by Myka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka





	Lovers

Yohji rested his body against the softness of the mattress beneath him. Warm fingers wrapped around his own; his hand entwined with another. His partner’s forehead rested against his shoulder. The only thing that covered their bodies was a white satin sheet. Yohji turned his body sideways and raised his free hand to pull Schuldig’s fiery bangs back from his face.

This was what he had chosen over everything else. And God had it been worth it. And not just for the sex, though that was beyond his wildest dreams, just for everything. He loved Schuldig so much, and he knew the redhead shared that same emotion.

Yohji knew what lay ahead was a long, hard road for both of them, but he didn’t care. They were free now. He trailed his fingers along the side of Schuldig’s face and let out a soft sigh.

Schuldig opened his eyes and leaned toward the gentle touch. He smirked at Yohji. “Ready for another go?”

Yohji’s eyes widened a bit at the forwardness of Schuldig’s words. But even so, he thought his partner in crime had an excellent idea. They’d already sinned once…

Yohji squeezed their entwined hands tighter and kissed his lover as his other hand traveled down the length of Schuldig’s body. There was something significant about keeping their hands together; it spoke of belonging, of commitment. At that moment they just needed that extra sense of connection. Yohji’s traveling hand found what it was searching for, and Yohji grinned as he wrapped it around the redhead’s shaft.

Schuldig groaned. “Right to the point, ne?” as he bit Yohji’s lower lip and moved his body in accordance with Yohji’s teasing.

Yohji kissed him again and finally untwined their hands, rolling their bodies in order to end up on top of Schuldig; his hand never stopped what it had started.

Schuldig’s head snapped backwards as a moan left his lips; he spread his legs so that Yohji’s body could fit itself better to his. His hands grabbed Yohji’s buttocks and pulled the blond towards him; he felt Yohji against his inner thigh, erect and ready. He chuckled softly at the feeling of Yohji nipping gently at his neck and repaid the blond with a kiss on his forehead.

Yohji raised a brow in surprise at the gesture, and stopped briefly.

“Don’t stop,” Schuldig whispered, trusting his hips upwards to let Yohji know exactly what he wanted. Yohji smiled, positioning his body better. There was no need for preparation; their previous love making session just a few minutes earlier had seen to that. It was the second time they made love that night… It was the second time they made love, period.

Yohji slipped inside in one swift thrust. He voiced a soft moan at the incredible tightness and warmth that surrounded him.

Schuldig enveloped himself in the feeling, pressing his fingertips into Yohji’s back in response. Yohji smiled at him again before joining their lips together and starting a rhythm that left Schuldig seeing white spots over his vision.

Schuldig had to bite his lower lip after each thrust. The way Yohji’s body molded with his was so perfect. Like they were meant to be joined like that always.

Soft moans voiced in each other’s ears, loud cries out to the air, sweet nothings whispered in the dark....

Schuldig’s head snapped back once more as he cried out “oh God, Yohji!...I love you,” reaching his climax.

Yohji voiced his pleasure too, but not in coherent words. A few moments passed in post-bliss, as they rested quietly on the bed, holding hands again. It took Yohji’s brain quite a while to register what Schuldig had said to him.

It was the first time either of them had voiced that sentiment. Even if they both knew how the other felt. It just had never been said before.

Yohji wrapped his hands around Schuldig’s form and pulled him in. Their still bare bodies pressed tightly against each other.

“I love you too.”

Schuldig smiled.

Two enemies, two traitors declaring their love out loud. And right then, neither of them cared who heard.


End file.
